Password
by MyBabyPenguin
Summary: Blaine runs across an interesting app while looking through Kurt's ipod.


Blaine runs across an interesting app while looking through Kurt's ipod.

**Warning: Sexual Content!**

"Kurt" I hear Finn yell from downstairs.

"Coming" Kurt yells back with a sigh

"I'll be right back babe" Kurt slides off the bed beside me and out the door.

I switch the music off of Kurt's ipod that we had been listening to and start to look though his various apps.

Most have to deal with music or Broadway shows and a few games were scattered here and there once I reach the last page I gasp. I read the app name twice, than a third time.

Why would Kurt have this on his ipod? I think as I click on the red colored app.

The first screen opens and I'm surprised to see mine and Kurt's name already entered under the word guys.

I click play and my eyes widen "Suck on Blaine's ear in a sensual way" the app reads.

Why would Kurt have an app like this on his ipod? We have never even truly made out due to Kurt's fear of sex.

I hear Kurt coming back up the stairs and it takes every ounce of courage in me not to exit out of the app.

Kurt lays back down on the bed next to me laying his head on my chest.

"watcha doin?" he asks right before catching a glimpse of the screen now displayed on his ipod.

"Why do you have that on?" He almost yells and I grin.

"Why do you have this on your ipod?" I shoot back and his face turns red.

I lay the ipod down giving my full attention to the tomato faced boy beside me.

"I…I…" Kurt stutters to form a sentence.

"I've been ready for a while… and just afraid to tell you" He blushes even more… if that's possible.

I lean in and kiss him. "Never be afraid to tell me anything" I reply.

"Want to play?" I say motioning towards the ipod on the stand beside me.

Kurt nods slowly.

"Okay" I smile setting up on the bed and Kurt joins me.

"If your uncomfortable doing anything just tell me and we will skip it okay?"

"But isn't that kinda the point? It makes you do stuff in other situations you wouldn't be comfortable

doing?"

"True, let's start" I say and he grins grabbing the ipod and pressing the next button.

"Kiss Blaine's neck for 20 seconds" he reads.

Before I know it Kurt is on top of me and his lips are pressed against my neck. It feels so good and I can't help but moan.

He pulls away too soon for my liking and hands me the ipod

"Take your shirt off" I read and quickly pull off my shirt leaving my chest bear to Kurt for the first time.

"You are beautiful" Kurt says as I throw my shirt on the floor.

I smile "thanks, but not as beautiful as you" I reply and he grins and takes the ipod from where I placed it on the bed.

"Let Blaine give you a hicky" He reads and I quickly climb on top of him, my hands pulling down the top of his shirt and my lips come in contact with his color bone. I suck… and suck… and suck and when I pull away a nice purple oval is forming in the place my lips were seconds ago.

"It's a good thing I like to wear scarves" he says with a grin as he looks down admiring my work.

"Take your pants off" I read. I slowly push down my jeans leaving me just in my boxers. Kurt stares at me for a second than takes the ipod with a slight blush on his face. I can't help but notice the slight buldge forming in his too tight Jeans.

"Find any snack and eat it off Blaine's lap without using your hands" Kurt reads and before I can tell him he doesn't have to do it if he doesn't want to his out the door and down the stairs.

He comes back moments later holding a box of skittles.

He slowly places them on random positions all over my boxers as I lay down on the bed.

I feel myself begin to grown hard as his lips come in contact with my clothed cock as he eats the skittles slowly.

"That was hot" I say as he downs the last skittle and hands me the ipod.

"Go commando" It says and I blush for the first time. I slip off my last article of clothing leaving myself completely naked in front of a still fully clothed Kurt.

Kurt gasps slightly as I look down at the bed feeling slightly self contuse.

"your tu-"

Before I can finish my sentence Kurt's lips are wrapped around my cock and the ipod is being pushed off the bed.

"Kurt" I moan as my hands run though his soft hair.

His head bobs up and down as he takes me in and out of his mouth.

I feel myself getting closer and closer as his hand begins to play with my balls.

"I-I'm going to…" he pulls off seconds before I release my load all over both of us.

"Kurt… that was amazing" I say catching my breath.

He lies down next to me and I feel the wet spot in his pants that are pressing against my leg.

"You came?" I ask getting tired.

He nods and I grin.

"You know you should really put a password on your ipod" I say and he laughs.

**What do you think? Should there be a part two? Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
